


A Destiny of Dark Beauty

by DrgnmastrAlex



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: Bad end, Corruption, F/F, F/M, Heroes to Villains, Mind Control, Seduction, Tokusatsu - Freeform, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:55:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26227525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrgnmastrAlex/pseuds/DrgnmastrAlex
Summary: One of two fics for my 300 Watcher Celebration on DeviantArt!  A Tokusatsu-like hero takes on the cosmic witch who has plagued his world!  But maybe this final showdown is all part of her plans...
Kudos: 8





	A Destiny of Dark Beauty

“A Destiny of Dark Beauty”, an original mind control/transformation kink story by DrgnmastrAlex 

“Ahahahahahahaha! You cannot stop me, boy! I, the great and powerful cosmic witch, Stella Doré, shall lay claim to this world as its new ruler! Who among you is powerful enough to oppose me?!” 

As he made his way through the ornate and magical floating fortress of the owner of that voice, Axton Elsen recalled that first fated encounter with the villainous witch. He could recall her haughty, imperious visage clearly from that day: green hair that fell in a curtain of spiraling drill curls, framing a lovely face with a wicked sneer. A mini-dress sporting a bustier with a plunging neckline to show off her impressive breasts, framed with red frilled lace and sporting golden thread embroidery along its front and sides, which trailed into a sexy and slightly poofy skirt like a Japanese idol would wear. Black arm-length gloves with similar design to her mini-dress, glossy black high-heeled thigh-high boots, and a jaunty and cute, though rather stereotypical, black witch hat embossed with gold trim. Ruby red lipstick and glittery red eye shadow adorned her face, and her irises were a stunning golden yellow. Stella Doré looked the part of an exotic, villainous beauty out of some fantasy series, and her power couldn't be denied. 

Various innocent people had fallen victim to her power and charms, turned into minions, statues, and more. Alongside destabilizing entire cities, she had sent out her lieutenants to take control of various territories around the world. These lieutenants were powerful, devoted minions of hers themed after the Major Arcana of the Tarot, numbering twenty-two in all. 

And that was where Axton came into these fantastical events. Whether by fate or chance, he had acquired a power to fight back against Stella Doré and her lieutenants. A refugee who had hid on Earth to escape the witch had found him and given him an item of power that would protect him and give him the strength to face this cosmic invasion: a bracelet that allowed Axton to transform into a defender of justice and peace, tapping into his willpower and the connections he has with his friends. Gaining powerful cosmic tech armor that amplified his strength, speed, and granted him amazing attacks and abilities, he became known as Masked Defender. Whenever innocent people were preyed upon by Stella Doré's minions, the sound of a powerful motorcycle would be heard. Undeterred and uninhibited by any terrain, Masked Defender would be there! 

Thus began a series of battles around the globe, each one uniquely challenging, each one progressively more difficult. But each lieutenant defeated turned their power into a Tarot card associated with their Arcana that Axton could use to temporarily boost his power in unique ways. More than once he was saved by these powers gained from his defeated foes, and it was that very thought that lingered in his mind as he left the grand hallway protected by the last and strongest of Stella Doré's lieutenants, World Tyrant. 

“World Tyrant... you were the toughest of the Arcana Forces. Your power showed me how great the strength of Stella Doré's empire and aspirations were... but they pale to the wishes and dreams of the people of Earth! I bear that burden, and that power, and I will add your power to all the others of the Arcana Forces to finally defeat Stella Doré!” 

The long staircase went higher and higher, winding in upon itself at times, but eventually Axton reached its top. Ornate, grand doors sporting reliefs of Stella Doré and her conquests met his gaze, and they slowly opened to let him into the throne room of the floating palace... 

The floor mirrored the ceiling, and the ceiling mirrored the floor, in elegant and grand golden fashion. The materials seemed to be like marble, but with unmarred reflective surfaces that conveyed a perfect gold hue. This same material made up the large columns that reached to the ceiling, as well as the armor of the knights that stood at attention along the sides of the throne room. And in its center, sitting atop a throne of gold, ebony, and plush velvet that had diamonds and rubies inlaid in its frame, was Stella Doré. 

Axton, clad in the cosmic tech armor of Masked Defender, struck a dramatic pose as he pointed threateningly at his nemesis. His armor sported colors dominated by shades of blue and silver, with white glowing lines framing his musculature. His visor was mirrored on its exterior, giving a silver sheen that had many an enemy look upon their own fear as he beat them. But Stella Doré's expression was one of confidence and sensual power. 

“You finally made it, boy.”, she smirked, unmoving from her comfortable position on her throne as she crossed her legs alluringly. “How well did World Tyrant hold up against you? I'm sure he gave you a bit of a fight, so perhaps you're not at one hundred percent? Ahahahaha~! Poor fool! You came all this way, just to exhaust yourself before the most important challenge of all!” 

“First of all, stop calling me 'boy'! I'm nineteen! I'm legally an adult no matter where you are in the world!” Axton protested. “Besides, you don't look much older than I am! And second, I will overcome anything and everything you throw at me! I've beaten all of the Arcana Forces, your strongest warriors and minions! I have the strength to master this power given to me: land, sea, sky, all are accessible to me! Even the very stars! And finally, I will not lose to you! The hopes and dreams of the world, and of my closest friends and family, all rest on me and give me strength! That power will be your undoing!” 

Stella Doré yawned as Axton finished up his monologue, mocking him slightly with a flirtatious, knowing smirk. 

“The Arcana Forces were my strongest enforcers, that is true. But do you really think I would give them so much power as to potentially usurp me? Or to have all of my power as a conqueror reside in them, leaving the opportunity for one strong enough to beat them to overwhelm me completely?” She giggled mirthfully, causing her chest to jiggle in an enticing manner. 

“No, my dear adversary, I know you've seen the power I personally wield first hand. Axton Elsen, the young man who was entrusted with the Defender Bracelet... I know you saw for yourself how your entire city was turned into a gilded, golden fortress-city, and how you saw your old life transformed before your very eyes into what I desire. Your parents and close friends were able to escape, but the rest of that city is now mine. I own every soul there. I determine their desires and wishes, their fate. And unless you stop me, they will forever be my thralls.” 

Axton clenched his fist, remembering that terrible day where the city he grew up in was twisted into a mystical fantasy kingdom, its citizens altered and shaped by Stella Doré's magic and will into bewitchingly beautiful servants, monster girls, and assorted sculptures, reliefs, and finery. He and those closest to him barely made it out after he obtained the Defender Bracelet... and it was that moment that he vowed to never stop. That moment brought him here. 

“And I will not stop there. Not until every living thing and soul on this planet, nay, the planet itself, is my treasure and thrall! Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha~!!” 

“RaaaaaaaaaaaauuHGHHHHH!!!” Axton yelled in fury, channeling his anger as he rushed towards Stella Doré with a raised fist. He was ready to unleash a power blast of energy upon her at point-blank range, his 'Justice Fist' special attack. But he found that, as he sped towards the powerful witch, he was lifted off the ground, flipped end over end as Stella Doré twirled an index finger playfully, and then thrown back to land on his back. 

The witch laughed mirthfully, her haughty visage unshaken and never having left her golden throne. 

“Oh dear...~ That was rather entertaining! A worthy opening of a court jester, ahahaha~!” she mocked, breasts jiggling in time with her laughter. “But come now, Masked Defender! You did not get this far simply by charging an opponent to deliver an overpowering strike! The Arcana Forces are not that stupid. You had to have used your brains and your cunning. I've seen all of your battles~” 

Her grin turned from wry and haughty to hungry and expectant. 

“Don't disappoint me, Axton Elsen. You've been very entertaining up to this point. You've shown yourself to be above the common rabble of this world, and earned this confrontation. Don't throw that privilege away because something I said rubbed you the wrong way~” 

Axton grunted, getting his wind back as he got to his feet. Okay, yeah, that was pretty dumb of him, he had to admit. He was slightly surprised about Stella Doré's admission of having watching all his battles, and voicing something akin to... praise? Yeah, what she said really seemed like some kind of villainous praise. He blushed behind his helmet, and was thankful that she couldn't see it. It didn't help that she was easily the most gorgeous woman he had ever seen, but he regarded that beauty as skin deep. He had also seen for himself that she wasn't against using her wiles and words to ensnare people. 

Still... this seemed different. Despite the predatory look in her eyes, she actually seemed to have some level of respect for him. 

“Tch... fine, you asked for it. Time for an even head and to give this everything I've got. My strength, my will, my smarts, and my heart. And since the Arcana Forces' powers have gotten me this far, let's see what The World can do to even things out!” 

He pulled out the card that was the manifested power of World Tyrant, the Arcana of The World, which would likely be the most powerful of all Arcana powers he had obtained from his enemies. If he was going to take this seriously, then there was no point in trying to use the other Arcana powers he had collected. He swiped the card's face with a dramatic motion along the Defender Bracelet, letting it read and channel the power as it had countless times before with the other Arcana powers. 

“Defender Bracelet, Read On! Scan and Channel: Arcana Power of The World!” 

The Defender Bracelet crackled with energy, channeling the card's power as Axton held its face forward dramatically. But as the power was channeled, the face of the card changed: the depiction of the Earth that would be featured on The World darkened, and then shrunk, merging with another shape that faded in to become a keyhole shape, with a golden key appearing above the keyhole. The name of the card changed from 'The World' to 'Treasure Vault', and with the power of the card shifting, the channeled abilities and power that Axton would gain from it changed as well. 

As his armor began to fade while the energy continued to crackle around him, Axton knew something was wrong. None of the Arcana powers had ever disengaged his heroic transformation before, but he felt his strength leaving him, and the connection with the Defender Bracelet began to grow hazy. His blue eyes were wide in shock as he became a normal nineteen year old human: black hair, a slight olive complexion, a decent athletic build, and attractive features, as he found himself back in a t-shirt, jeans, and tennis shoes. He would be considered an eight out of ten by many women his age, and while Stella Doré certainly appreciated that he was a nice specimen of his people, he wasn't her type. But she had plans for that. 

“Wh-what is this? Something's wrong...” he muttered, as a deep purple energy began to form on his forehead in the shape of a keyhole. Stella Doré smirked, and stretched out a hand with her palm up to receive something that materialized, shimmering into existence. 

“Mmmh, I wonder what that could be...~” Stella Doré mused, playing with the object she had obtained for Axton to see: an ornate, lovely gold key. It was a foot long, with looping bits of gold pressed and formed to create a heart shape for its handle, using gaps and empty space between the bits to create a charming, feminine aesthetic that made the key look ceremonial. In the center of the heart shaped handle, attached to the main shaft of the key, was a brilliant pink diamond. The key's shaft was smooth, with two bits of gold poking out perpendicular from the shaft about two inches from the tip. 

“How delightful~ Such a pretty, feminine key~ A heart, a pink diamond, and the overall shape of the key is the symbol of Venus, of women from your planet. Very, very curious...” 

“What is that? Where'd you get that?” Axton demanded. He found it difficult to think about much other than what was immediately in front of him. There was a thick mental fog that had formed in his mind, and his body felt sluggish, like he had been drugged. 

“Why, I got it when you activated that card, Axton Elsen!” Stella Doré smiled, uncrossing her legs as she rose and sauntering over to him. He couldn't help but watch as her hips swayed in an alluring, pendular fashion, and her breasts seemed to sway a bit in time. And the large drill curls that were nice and springy, bouncing with each step. Why were his eyes roving her form now? He was in danger, yet he couldn't seem to summon up the urgency to act in self-preservation... 

She picked up the card he had dropped when his heroic transformation had been disengaged, and showed him its face. 

“You never actually beat the Arcana Force of The World, because I kept that power for myself~” Stella Doré giggled. “Do you honestly think I would allow such an immense power to be taken from me? But I needed to keep up appearances, so I made a mirror image of it based off how I perceive the object that inspired the power of The World.” 

Her explanation managed to penetrate some of the haze in Axton's mind, though he was having difficulty comprehending it fully. “That's...not really...The World? Then...” 

“As your Tarot explains it, The World is meant to represent 'perfection, recognition, success, fulfillment, and eternal life', and its Reverse is the opposite of those things. But I didn't want to channel the Reverse into you, dear Axton. I wanted to impress upon you what I take away from its representation.” 

Stella Doré's smile didn't leave her face, though it had changed to a more mirthful and slightly playful tone, devoid of hunger or wickedness. 

“Perfection, recognition, success, fulfillment, and eternal life are treasures of your people, and to be frank, of all sentient beings with desires. It is a goal, a culmination of what we seek. And as these things represent what all strive for and treasure, I see the world as a container of these things. A treasure vault. Something you can plunder, and something you can own. It's quite simple to plunder a treasure vault: break into it and take its contents. But to own it requires something special. A representation of ownership embodied through easy access and security. A key~” 

She shows off the key that had formed when Axton used the dummy card. 

“And you used the card, channeling my interpretation and how The World, and the world, exists to me. A Treasure Vault. And any vault needs a key. And a key is a sign of ownership over that vault~ So by using that card, you have given me complete power over you~” 

Fear gripped Axton's heart as Stella Doré cheerfully asserted these things. Did she actually have control over him now? Did he play right into her hands? He could still think, so there was the chance that she was lying, and had merely drained his power. Regardless, the key was important, and if he had it, he could probably stop whatever she was planning to do with it. 

It was too bad that his body felt like it was moving through syrup, and as he grunted and tried to force himself to reach for the key, Stella Doré grinned wider. With a giggle, she simply turned her torso a bit to avoid the slow arm, and casually brought the key up to the glowing purple energy keyhole on Axton's head. 

“But first, it's time for me to assert my ownership of this Treasure Vault~” 

The tip of the lovely key touched the keyhole, and Axton immediately froze. All thought evaporated, and an outside force made his body stiffen up at attention as his eyes went wide. They gazed far away, looking a little glassy as he could only take in what his senses experienced. 

Stella Doré smirked, and turned the key, pulling a moan of pleasure as she unlocked and opened his being. His body responded to the pleasure and her ownership as his pants tented a bit, while his mouth hung open dumbly. 

“So cute~ You look delightful like this, Axton Elsen! Ahahaha~” She pulled the key away, enjoying his body's responsiveness to her control. “Now, let's see the contents of my Treasure Vault.” 

Gripping the key by its base, the pink diamond glowed, and then formed a magical field around them. The various aspects that made Axton who he was appeared around him, floating about in a wide ring that surrounded his person. 

“Hmm... rather interesting, it seems the key has helped create an interface with your essence.” she remarked, spinning the ring around a bit before stopping on one of the aspects. “Ah. You have a very pronounced sense of right and wrong. I shouldn't be surprised, considering how you've set yourself against me and opposed my conquest of your world, but the brilliance of this trait shines. These are the treasures that reside within you.” 

A look of bored disdain formed on Stella Doré's face. 

“How droll. These are the treasures you kept when you were in charge of your destiny. As much as they shine, many of them are not the valuables I seek to have you contain as my Treasure Vault.” 

One by one, aspects of Axton were taken out of him. Whatever Stella Doré did not want was removed: ethics, his connections to his friends and family, his identity as a human, his dreams, his goals, his desire to protect the innocent. These aspects weren't deleted so much as removed from his essence and stored into the pink diamond embedded in the key that Stella Doré held. She would find uses for them later, perhaps as catalysts for new minions or spells. 

All that was left within him were aspects that Stella Doré admired about Axton, or found useful: his intelligence, his cunning, his determination, his loyalty, his strength, his charms, and his resilience, alongside a few other things. She also saw that his masculinity was a treasure contained within him, and a wry smile formed on her lips. 

“Well, now that we're down to several gems that have some appeal to me, let's see what I can do with them...” She touched Axton's cunning, pulling it towards her, and the interface generated by the key brought up a number of options as she inspected it. It held a decent amount of brilliance, but it was very unrefined. 

“Unacceptable. Any Treasure Vault of mine with cunning in it must have that trait be perfect. I think it's time to cut and edge what I desire within you, until they are dazzling gems worthy of being in my possession~” 

The process was quick and easy as the key responded to Stella Doré's will. Each aspect she found value in was polished, shined, enhanced, and brought to an inhuman brilliance. Soon, those treasures within Axton were vibrant, colorful gems of beauty and immeasurable quality. She placed them back as she perfected them, stopping as she eyed his untouched masculinity. 

“...hmmm... perhaps... but before I can do something with that, I need to test the extent of my control. You are a nice Treasure Vault, but such a thing is only as valuable as what is kept within it. I believe there is more to add to your value as a repository of my glory and power~” 

Grinning wickedly, she used the key's connection with her power to channel concepts and attributes. Traits that were pleasing to her, perfectly crafted and exquisite in their gleam and glimmer. First she placed in a new code of ethics, the values that reflected Stella Doré's own: domination of the weak, conquest, preservation and growth of skill and talent, and that those who were perfect naturally held the right to rule over all. Then came aesthetic insight: an appreciation of beauty, elegance, charm, perfection, and the desire to replicate it. This was followed by pride in one's power and best traits, an unflappable confidence in one's self, yet could never become arrogance. In this way, it would be impossible to manipulate this Treasure Vault through flattery or mockery. 

More followed. Immense power, the capacity for magic, perfect beauty, elegance, pleasure in all forms, as well as the powers of the Arcana Forces that had been taken from her turned into ceremonial weapons with immense power... Axton was soon filled with numerous flawless and pristine jewels and trinkets that could truly be called a private treasury, with each addition filling him with Stella Doré's golden power and influence. All the while, each addition made his form thrum with pleasure and bliss as his very essence was redefined by the cosmic witch. His skin was practically glowing with a preternatural golden sheen as he truly became a Treasure Vault to be envied across the universe. 

Satisfied with the level of control she had with the key, Stella Doré picked up Axton's masculinity. The only thing untouched by the witch's power, the last remaining bit of what Axton had been. His masculinity was tied in with his growth, and in a few years it would finish its refinement into a jewel of excellent craftsmanship, one that could be appreciated for its own brilliance. 

A cruel, pleasured smile crossed her face as she touched the pink diamond of the key to the gem. Stella Doré did not care for how Axton was. To her, Axton Elsen was a thorn in her side, yet one she could respect for how he opposed her. What she cared about was what she could make of him, and if she could make him into something she truly desired. For what was the purpose of a Treasure Vault if it didn't reflect your greatness and serve your purposes? She didn't need a young man for that, but a partner who was as great as she, equal to her save for their desire to serve her... 

Stella Doré always had a preference for ladies, anyway~ 

The pink diamond embedded in the key glowed, its magic affecting the jewel that was the last remnant of Axton. The jewel twisted, reshaping itself as its color altered, and its very nature and essence was changed according to the witch's whims. When she was finished, the jewel had drastically changed into a beautifully faceted rose pink heart, with a glowing light blue symbol of Venus in its center. 

“Mmmh, perfect~ A jewel worthy of being called 'perfect femininity'~ I wonder how this will affect you, my dear Axton Elsen~ Of course, I took that name from you when I removed the gem associated with your identity. But I think the new identity I crafted for you will be one you enjoy greatly~” 

She kissed the jewel, leaving a pair of ruby red lips on its surface that burned into it, making the gem glow and shimmer even more splendidly. With that, Stella Doré placed the last of the treasures she valued in a worthy servant into her Treasure Vault. The interface disappeared according to her will as she brought the key up to the mindless form of Axton, pressing it against the keyhole in his head. 

“Will the changes be instantaneous, I wonder? Or will there be a lingering transformation? I'm eager to find out~ Oh, but before I do... I suppose a hero's reward is in order. This will be the last time I ever look upon you as you are, Axton Elsen. Do enjoy it~” 

She gave the blissful, mindless young man a deep, passionate kiss as she stroked his length, feeling him shudder. And with a final twist of the key, she locked her Treasure Vault. 

“A Treasure Vault's appearance should be according to its owner's tastes, after all~” 

The key pulled away, and the young man moaned lewdly as the treasures, his Mistress's desires and power, defined him. The golden glow filled him with her power and influence as everything she desired from him and put into him became reality. 

His skin grew impossibly soft, yet was even more resilient than the armor he wore as Masked Defender, smoothing out as muscle slimmed and fat redistributed itself. His body shifted quickly to a more androgynous build as his hair grew out, gaining a silky sheen while his lips started to fill a bit. Soon after, his fingers, hands, feet, arms, and lower legs grew slender, with nails growing to manicured perfection. His neck and waist followed, jawline rounding and becoming womanly to match the curves of the beautiful face he now wore as his moans grew soft and lilting. The voice was a nice surprise, and drew a tremor of pleasure from Stella Doré as she watched on. 

His thighs plumped, growing meaty as they matched his wide hips and curvy ass, and as his shoulders narrowed to a femme aesthetic, his chest began to grow outward from his nipples. Each pulse, each push shook him and sent ecstasy through his form as his slender fingers cupped the swelling breasts to further milk pleasure from the sensitive mounds. His lips plumped more while his body grew a bit taller, features growing just a bit more mature to match the allure of Stella Doré's own. At the same time, his hair began to gain volume and luster, becoming an alluring, poofy curtain that paled to a platinum blonde with silver streaks, sporting some curl as some bangs lovingly concealed an eye. All that was left now was the rapidly shrinking length of his old self, testicles sucking into the forming cavity as his manhood became a clit, with the cavity inside growing and changing into a proper uterus. 

Gone was Axton Elsen. Standing before Stella Doré was a stunning goddess of a woman, with bronzed olive skin, a perfectly erotic form, a voice of a siren, and as she opened her eyes, the brilliant blue eyes of an angel. Yet the woman was impossibly strong, resistant to almost any form of attack or damage, and matched Stella Doré in cunning, intellect, determination, magical might, and the desire to rule. A perfect partner, in conquest and in the bedroom. 

“Aahhh~ Mmm~” The goddess of a woman purred as a diaphanous evening dress of silver with blue highlights formed about her, and matching silver lipstick and glittery eye shadow adorned her features while her long, manicured nails gained the same in polish. Gone was the Defender Bracelet, having been turned into a slender hoop of silver around her wrist. “My...Mistress~” 

“Mmmhhh~” Stella Doré rubbed her thighs together, pulling a hiss of pleasure at her own living wet dream bowing before her. “Come before me, my love~ My dearest Beauty Argenté.” 

“Yes, beloved~” She sauntered over, a perfect symbol of femininity, the glowing purple keyhole shape on her forehead having turned into the same glowing light blue symbol of Venus that had been impressed into the altered gem. Stella Doré presented the key to Beauty Argenté, and the devious beauty slipped the foot-long key between her gravity-defying E-cup breasts. She put on a lewd show for her partner and lover, pretending to service the key in a mock tit-job, before pulling it out to reveal that it had shrunk down to the size of a proper key. Fashioning a silver choker around her own neck with her magic, she then created a magical thread of silver that looped around the key, which pulled taut and snapped the key to her neck. 

“Delightful~ A Treasure Vault who taunts all with her bounty, and flaunts the symbol of her ownership~” Stella Doré mused. Beauty Argenté would conjure a throne of silver to sit beside her lover's golden throne, and the throne room altered as Beauty Argenté's power mingled with her Mistress's own: one half was now silver, the other gold, and the armored subjugated knights sported the colors of their mistresses. 

“It is only proper that I wear the symbol of my subjugation, beloved. I am your Treasure Vault, keeper of your most prized possessions, including the desire for an equal who serves only you. Now... with no one to protect this planet from your conquest, shall I join you in turning this world into your paradise~?” 

“Yes, my love~ Let's begin. The world is now mine, and yours.” 

“Then let us gild it, beloved~ Ohohohohoho~!” 

“Ahahahahahahahah~!!” 

The conquest of Earth would follow, Axton's friends and family quickly taken by Beauty Argenté and transformed into proper servants, all comely women who existed to look pleasing and carry out Beauty Argenté's commands. They served as both her attendants and elite fighters, the Silver Staff, and brought many low as the two powerful cosmic witches spread their control. With no one to defend the Earth, it took less than a week for every soul and living thing to be shaped to the whims of Stella Doré and Beauty Argenté. A world without age, decay, and imperfection, serving its rulers utterly and eternally. 

For a time, the two were content with their conquest of the former Earth. But soon their desires urged them on. Collecting the former Earth and taking it with them, the two witches soon traveled among the stars to find another world that would whet their appetites. For them, their affection, desire, and admiration for each other was only surpassed by the need to roam and grow their treasury of conquered worlds and peoples. 

Perfect lovers needed to give each other perfect gifts, after all...


End file.
